This invention relates generally to ground engaging tools and, more particularly, to a ground engaging tool that exhibits an oscillating motion.
Conventional ground engaging tools, such as tools used to do primary tillage (sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9crippersxe2x80x9d), use a lot of energy and often wear out the ground engaging tool (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cGETxe2x80x9d) in a relatively short time (e.g., after 100 hours of use). An example of such a tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,686, issued Mar. 19, 1996, to Paul D. Parker for a DEEP TILLAGE WINGED SWEEP. The fracture energy is high because the soil tends to be forced and moved in a horizontal or forward direction rather than a vertical direction. The friction energy, which wears out the GET, is high because of the soil pressure on the GET and the high relative velocity between the soil and the GET. Conventional rippers generally leave the soil surface in an undesirable state. Additional operations and costs are needed to redo the soil surface to a smooth condition. These additional operations damage the density profile of the soil, reducing the crop yield.
The present invention is intended to overcome or minimize the above-described problems.
According to one aspect of the invention, a tilling apparatus includes a ground engaging tool that oscillates in a motion, relative to the ground, that is substantially vertically upward, and then downward and forward in a direction in which the apparatus is moved.
According to another aspect of the invention, a linkage assembly for a ground engaging tool includes a four-bar linkage assembly that causes the ground engaging tool to repeatedly move in a first direction to lift a section of the ground, and then a second direction to position the ground engaging tool under the next section of ground.
According to another aspect of the invention, in a vehicle having a tilling apparatus movably associated with the vehicle, the tilling apparatus includes a ground engaging tool, and a linkage assembly operatively connected to the ground engaging tool to cause it to oscillate in a motion, relative to the ground, that is substantially vertically upward, and then downward and forward.
According to another aspect of the invention, a tilling method using a tilling apparatus includes repeatedly moving a ground engaging tool in a first direction to lift a section of a material being tilled, and then a second direction to position the ground engaging tool under the next section of material being tilled.